Yu-Gi-Oh! Nova
by Kavasiki
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! Nova is a fictional story of a young dueling icon, Elizabeth. 850 years after the card game Duel Monsters was created, Duel Monster is the only thing on people's minds, and now it will be on their lives. It is a story that ties in the Yu-Gi-Oh! animated series in a way that feels believable. Any feedback is highly appreciated.


850 years ago a man named Pegasus J. Crawford created a trading card game based on ancient Egyptian carvings and hieroglyphs. Records of these carvings have been tracked back to 8000 B.C. and it revealed that these images possess powerful secrets. When people used specific cards for battle, they developed a special energy inside their soul, which can draw out special powers. Through the history of Duel Monsters, as the card game was called, there were legendary duelists who could perform miracles with this energy. As decades past, there have been numerous legendary duelists. They all had one thing in common: defeat the darkness that threatens their worlds. As time moved on, legendary duelists appeared more frequently as the darkness grew.

Our story begins with a woman, the dueling idol Elizabeth Eldi. Also known as El among friends. Like most people, she grew up loving Duel Monsters. Thanks to her father whom works with Arcana Investments, she trained with the best and grasped the game exceptionally well. Although cheer, smiles and happiness ensues when she enters the stage, she wish she never pursued her dreams.

"You have three cards in your hand and only Snow Dragon on the field. And to top it all off you have 900 Life Points left. What can you do against my Lightsworns?" El's opponent mocked her in an exhibition duel before a grand opening of a big tournament.

"There is always a way to overcome hindrances, and I will show you the beauty of dueling!" the crowd cheer with excitement along her words. "I activate the spell card Big Wave Small Wave. I destroy my entire field of water attribute Monsters to Special Summon just as many water Monsters from my hand. I destroy my Snow Dragon to Special Summon the Embodiment of Ice, Chirome!" a majestic female appeared, clad in white silk and making a pirouette while snowflakes followed her delicate patterns, reflecting their lights like a starry sky. Showing 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF.

"Here it is folks! Elizabeth Eldi's ace monster has appeared, Embodiment of Ice, Chirome!" the commentator yelled of excitement and the crowd continue to cheer for her.

"I activate Snow Dragon's effect. Since I destroyed it with my Big Wave Small Wave spell card I place one Ice Counter on all Monsters!" El's opponent's three Lightsworn Monsters, Judgment Dragon and Chirome got a small patch of ice stuck to them.

"That is not all. If I discard Cold Enchanter from my hand, I get to place one Ice Counter on all face-up monsters, again, with Chirome's effect!" the patch of ice on the Monsters grew larger. "And also, every one of your monsters lose 500 ATK for each Ice Counter on them! Battle Phase! Chirome, attack his Judgment Dragon!" Chirome took a pirouette and shot a beam of ice from her staff, destroying Judgment Dragon in an instant. "I also activate another effect that Chirome possessed! By removing two Ice Counters from her, I can attack once again! Finish him, Chirome! Ice Magic Storm!" Embodiment of Ice, Chirome attacks her opponent's Michael, the Arc-Lightsworn for game with a blast of ice. "And beauty overcomes the threat once again!" El yelled out to her fans with her signature hand sign.

"That is all she wrote folks! Elizabeth took the victory with a come-from-behind win! Give an extra applause for these two duelists and so the opening for the Regionals has begun!" the commentator announced through the speakers.

El walked out of the stadium and through the hallway, where Hotaru was waiting for her.

"Not bad. It never gets old to watch that deck of yours in action," he complimented. El walked past him.

"Ouch, why the cold shoulder? Just let it be, this is a job, yours, and mine. People need something to inspire them. And your acting inspire people. Just listen to people yelling your name out there."

"Good job out there, girl," their manager said, standing in an open doorway. "Your payment has already been taken care of. Having such a Star as yourself dueling at the opening ceremony makes any viewer ratings skyrocket. UDC was up on the millions!" he continued with a big smirk along his face. As The Manager was spouting how well El had done it, she began to feel a bit strange. Both The Manager and Hotaru noticed she became a bit pale

"Take your time," Hotaru said as El stumbled her way to the locker room.

El splashed water in her face to cool her down. "I must say you are quite arrogant," as she was alone, a deep witty voice spoke to her.

"Shut up," she replied to it.

"C'mon. You had won the duel on the third turn yet you kept it going. Underestimating your opponent. Not giving it your best is like disrespecting all at a personal level. But what I do I know? I do it all the time!" the voice laughed, "I really like you, did you know that?" it continued to tease her.

El looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and her left eye was on fire in an intense purple light. A dark silhouette then appeared behind her in the mirror. "If I could punch you, I would," El said to it with all her accumulated anger behind the statement.

"I have grown quite found of you. The way you deliver yourself like that. Yet keeping that confident attitude of yours, as if you set yourself above everyone else. How can I not enjoy such a person?" El could see a smile on the silhouette.

"You know I am getting really tired of your face, right? I might-"

"Might what? Punch me? Ha-ha-ha! I would kiss you right now if I could! You are the best, you do not lose, and you cannot lose. Everyone knows that, yet people come to see you duel, to challenge you. And when you give them hope that they can win, you crush them and rubbing their faces with their defeat. I Love it!" he interrupted her in a maniacal laugh. El lifted her palm and placed it against her left, burning, eye. Concentrating on getting rid of Baou's presence.

El went back to her locker to change when she heard a voice, "How long have you been struggling?" a voice echoed in the room. It was the voice of a young male. But something made her think of an old man.

"What are you talking about, and how the heck did you managed to get in here?" El asked as she booted up her duel disk.

"I know of Baou, I know of your struggles, and I know how to fix them. If you-"

"Get the hell out!" El interrupted him. "If you do not leave this instant I will blast you through that wall!" she threatened him.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Kay. I am the bearer of the Sigil of Kay'est, I am a Guardian, if you will," a boy came sliding out of the shadows. His face was covered by the shadow of his cloak. El noticed something very big was tucked and strapped on his back as well. Then the kid's left eye burst into blue flames. "You are like me," he stated.

"Since you refuse to leave," El said as she initiated dual mode. The kid stretched his hand to grab the thing on his back. He swung it so the wrapping around it fell off. It was a huge sword, and a duel disk.

"DUEL!"

"I will start things off, I summon Snow Dragon in attack mode and set two cards face down. I end my turn," El started playing it safe, as her opponent's strengths were unknown. However, if he really were like her, he could be challenging.

"I draw…" Kay said relaxed, as if he saw El as nothing but dust. "I summon Vylon Vanguard. I then activate Vylon Prime. This card let me equip as many Vylon monsters as I want from my hand to my Vanguard. I equip Vylon Pentacro and Vylon Tetrah from my hand. I also equip my Vanguard with Vylon Segment and Vylon Material. Vylon Material increases the attack of Vanguard by 600. Battle Phase, I attack your Snow Dragon with Vylon Vanguard…" Vanguard destroys Snow Dragon and deals 600 points of damage to Elizabeth's Life Points, setting her at 3400.

"When Snow Dragon is destroyed, I can place one Ice Counters on a face-up monster. I place one on Vylon Vanguard," El activated her effect, but nothing happened on Vylon Vanguard.

"Vylon Segment protects any Vylon monster from targeting of Traps and Monster Effects whom it is equipped to. Pentacro's effect. When the monster it is equipped to destroys a monster through battle, I can destroy one card on the field. I destroy that Set card," Kay pointed towards El's Set Call of the Haunted, which got destroyed. "I end my turn".

"I draw! I summon Cold Enchanter and use her effect to discard a card from my hand to place one Ice Counter on herself. In addition, since I discarded Flake of Snowstorms and it was sent to the graveyard, its effect activates. I can place one Ice Counter on one face-up monster times its Level. So Cold Enchanter gets four more Ice Counters! Now, I remove all five of her Ice Counters! Pure light, ancient white, hear the silence of the cold night and heed by summon in this nigh! I special summon the Queen of Frozen Hearts, Embodiment of Ice, Chirome! I activate Chirome's effect. I discard Ice Master from my hand to place one Ice Counter on all face-up monsters on the field, and since this does not target, your Vanguard is also affected!" a patch of ice appeared on all monsters. "Your Vanguard loses 500 ATK for each Ice Counter on it. Battle! Cold Enchanter, attack Vylon Vanguard!" Cold Enchanter attacked Vylon Vanguard and dealt 100 points to Kay.

" Vylon Tetrah's effect, when the monster it is equipped to would be destroyed, I can destroy it instead."

"I attack your Vanguard once more with Chirome!" the attack went through and Kay's Life Points dropped to 2900.

"Vanguard's effect activates! For each Vylon card equipped to it when it was destroyed, I can draw one card. But! My Vylon Segment and Material also has an effect. When they are sent to the graveyard, I can search out one Vylon Spell Card. I add Vylon Element and Vylon Matter to my hand and then I draw three cards.

"I end my turn".

"Good to see Baou still has not gotten too much influence on you. If he did, I would lose already". El became very tired of his words. "I draw. I summon Vylon Stigma in attack mode. Then I activate Vylon Component, and equip it to Stigma. Then I activate Vylon Element. This Continuous Spell Card let me Special Summon a Vylon Tuner from my deck each time a Vylon equip card is sent from my field to the graveyard. Now, I will show you the power a Guardian possesses. I activate Rod of Silence – Kay'est. When a monster is equipped with this Equip Spell, it negates all other Spell Cards targeting it! So my Vylon Component is destroyed, then Vylon Component activates alongside Vylon Element. I add one Vylon Equip Spell to my hand, and Special Summon Vylon Cube! Now, I activate my Vylon Filament on Stigma to do it all over again! First I search out an Equip Spell, then I Special Summon one Vylon Tuner!" Kay kept up his combo and before El could recollect what just happened Kay had a full field of Vylon Tuners and two cards in his hand. "I now activate Vylon Matter. I return three Vylon Equip Spells from my Graveyard to my deck to destroy your Set card!" his card destroyed El's Mirror of the Breezing Force. "Now, I tune my Level 4 Vylon Stigma and my Level 3 Tuner Vylon Cube! Synchro Summon, appear before me, Level 7, Vylon Delta! Vylon Cube's effect, when he is used for a Synchro Summon, I can fetch any Equip Spell from my deck! Next, I tune my Level 2 Tuner, Vylon Tetrah, a second Tuner, Level 1 Vylon Sphere and my Level 7 Vylon Delta. Identification confirmed, threat level omega initiated! Synchro Summon, Level 10, angel of destruction, Vylon Omega!" a virtual screen popped up the right side of Kay, and it showed a humongous monster in black and gold with its body shaped as Ω. The screen showed the monster from different angles, and then El noticed it was outside the stadium, half of the stadiums size. "When Omega is Summoned, I destroy all Normal Summoned monsters on the field!" Omega pointed a laser that went through the stadium between the two duelists, and fired a shot, destroying Cold Enchanter. "I pay 1000 Life Points to equip Tetrah and Sphere from my graveyard to Omega. Then I use Sphere's effect to send it to the graveyard to equip Vylon Segment to Omega. Then Omega's effect let me re-equip Sphere to reuse its effect. This time I equip Vylon Material to increase his power by 600! Next, I equip Omega with Megamorph! This spell let me double Omega's original attack! Making his ATK a total of 7000! Battle Phase! Vylon Omega, attack her Chirome and end this." Omega pointed his laser on Chirome "I activate the second effect of Flake of Snowstorms in my graveyard, I banish it and a water attribute Monster to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase! "Omega's effect activates, I can send one Equip Spell, in this case Vylon Segment, to negate any Monster effect!" Omega's beam shot down with a huge rumbling and destroyed Chirome, laying it to waste for game.


End file.
